Es amor o Un Simple Engaño
by Estrella Taishoxd
Summary: Esta es la historia de Zuzu Ricalder, la pequeña prima de Brandy Ricalder, ella se odian, y brandy hace lo posible para hacer que Castiel odie a Zuzu, pero no lo logra, Zuzu o su amor con castiel es mas fuerte que los engaños de su Prima, la que le quito parte de la fortuna de los Ricalder's, es por eso que Zuzu odia a su prima


_**Es mi cuarto One Shot, pero este esta dedicado a Zuzu Liin mi mas linda lectora, ella lo pidio de castiel y hace lo hare, Zuzu Disfrutalo porque le puse en peño y mucho para que quedara perfecto**_

_**Besos**_

_**Estrella Styles**_

* * *

><p>Es amor o Un Simple Engaño<p>

Narra Zuzu

"14 de febrero" la fecha que para mi era unica porque la pasaria con mi novio Castiel aunque el odie este dia, pero el me prometio que estando conmigo no lo odiaria, en esta fecha fue muy atento, pero demasiado para mi gusto, pero aun lo amo, mi madre dijo que me haria bien que pasara tiempo con mi prima Brandy Harrintong Ricalder, la heredera al trono de los Ricalder, para mi era una pesada y eso no cambiaba, ella heredaria a lo que por derecho nos pertenecia a todos los Ricalder, pero no importa porque al menos tengo la fortuna de mi padre

-Primita querida te llego otro regalo de tu amado castiel.-dijo mi prima con un sarcasmo que era odioso, yo no la soporto

-Gracias por decirme primita, gracias por nada.-le respondi yo, mi otra prima Sharon Harrintong Ricalder estaba con mis tios, por suerte ella era alguien con la que yo me podia llevar bien, a pesar de tener solo tres años de diferencia, pero ella no era de tener un capricho tras otro no ella

-Que prima para grosera tuvo que tener mi hermosa tia.-tu empezaste que querias que me quedara callada, pues ya vez que no

-Tu fuiste la que empezo, que querias que me quedara callada y no responderte nada, pues ya vez princesita que no todo tiene que ver acorde a tu condicion.-era insoportable odio que me hallan obligado a venir aqui para convivir con ella es que no la soporto y no lo entienden

-Menos mal y espero que ese chico que tu dices que te ama te deje por otra y muy pronto de lo que imagines por insolente con tu prima.-ella es pesada y no lo puedo negar

-No me importa lo que tu digas, sabes que puedes tragar tus palabras.-le dije y me fui

Agarre mi regalo y me fui a mi cuarto me emocione demasiado al saber que era un oso, y mas porque habia una nota yo sabia que castiel sabia mas o menos de romanticismo pero al menos se esfuerza en demostrar que me ama, y aun lo sigue haciendo, pero la nota de esta dice

**_Nota_**

**_Zuzu, mi tabla, espero que te guste el oso, te dije se mas o menos de romanticismo, pero me esfuerzo al demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, por favor ven conmigo al baile de san valentin del instituto_**

**_Te quiere_**

**_Castiel_**

Yo se que el no sabe casi nada de romanticismo pero me lo demuestra aunque sea con un detalle, por eso es que yo le amo, no le tome importancia a las palabras de mi "amada" prima, y me fui a su encuentro, a que mi prima me avisara de que castiel llego

-Prima llego tu novio, y con el vino mi novio no sabia que seria cita doble gracias prima.-me dijo yo solo me termine de maquillar y me arregle mi cabello y baje ahora relucia mas que la luna, hasta mas que mi prima

-Lo siento primita pero esta es mi cita no tuya, le dije a Castiel que trajera a Lysandro para que te hiciera compañia porque se que tu no iras, tal vez vayas pero no conmigo, ve despues de que yo me vaya.-dije mientras bajaba y senti las miradas de el novio de mi prima y el mio sobre mi, y mi prima que murmuraba algo

-"Ella jamas puede relucir mas que yo a pesar de ser hija de una Ricalder, jamas una ricalder inferior a mi poder, llegara a relucir mas que yo y la luna".-murmuro mi prima y yo la escuche muy bien

-Primita te molesta acaso que yo reluzca mas que tu y que un diamante recien pulido, porque puedo ser de hija de la segunda hija de los Ricalder que tiene menor poder pero su primogenita, logro relucir mas que tu prima, eso jamas llenara tu enorme y estupido ego.-dije y me fui de alli mientras que Lysandro aun seguia embobado, pero me despedi de el y me fui con castiel mientras mi prima me dirigia una mirada asesina

Estaba en el baile y no muy convencida de que si verdad si queria estar aqui, quiero estar aqui porque estoy con Castiel, al apenas llegar nos alejamos del lugar estaba muy escandaloso, y yo queria estar a solas con el, como por decir el jardin era un buen lugar para estar solos sin que nos interrumpieran

-Zuzu, odio este dia pero por ti hago lo que sea.-me dijo hoy se comporta muy romantico pero aun asi lo amo

-Castiel yo tambien odio este dia pero se que es el dia que tengo pasar todo un dia contigo, lo que para mi es una felicidad enorme.-le dije y lo bese pero alguien nos imterrumpio

Para mi no hay mejor regalo que este, por primera vez desde que estoy aqui discuti con mi prima, baile con mi novio, deje a mi prima sola en casa bueno no sola esta con Lysandro su perfecto novio, el caballero por el que todas se morian en tener a su lado yo no era de ellas, yo queria un chico que fuera rebelde y que hiciera que cada experiencia sea una aventura nueva en mi vida

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zuzu liin espero que te haga gustado por favor recuerda que al menos fue mi esfuerzo porque escribir un one shot no es facil, escribe uno y veras porque te lo digo<em>**

**_Besos_**

**_Estrella Styles_**


End file.
